1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a removing apparatus, particularly to a removing apparatus for easily and securely removing an electrical connector from a circuit substrate, such as a print circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical connectors are widely used in electrically connecting an IC package to a PCB. The electrical connectors are usually connected with the PCB by surface mounted technology (SMT) or compression mounted technology (CMT). When by CMT, the electrical connector has no solder balls to be soldered with the PCB, thus it is necessary to provide a plurality of posts for fastening the electrical connector to the PCB. In use, when a tolerance between the posts and holes of the PCB is too large, the posts are too loose to fasten the electrical connectors with the PCB steadily. Thus the tolerance should be small, so that the posts and the PCB can well interferentially fit. As a result, the electrical connector difficultly fixes to or removes from the PCB. When fixing the electrical connector on the PCB, a large operation force is needed, which also results in a distortion of the PCB. So, a frame is usually mounted around the electrical connector to strengthen an intension of the PCB, and the frame includes a top surface higher than the electrical connector. Because of an addition of the frame, it becomes more difficult to remove the electrical connector from the PCB, and sometimes the posts of the electrical connector are broken when the operation force is unsuitable.